1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic thread hooking device, and more particularly to a thread hooking device for a hemming device of a sewing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A sewing machine is usually provided with an upper thread hook in order to perform hemming. In order for the thread on the upper thread hook to be quickly inserted and guided, many automatic thread hooking devices have been invented. For instance, there is an automatic thread hooking device which is provided with a pivotable thread hooking member, wherein the thread cannot be fully enclosed after being hooked and is very likely to disengage from the thread hooking member or even break during the hemming operation.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.